


99 Problems... but Hulk ain't one of them

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [10]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce Feels, Gen, Hulk Feels, Prompt Fic, hurt!Tony, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Natasha that fell with Bruce when the Helicarrier was attacked, it was Tony...<br/>Seems he's going to get an up close and personal look at Bruce's rage problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 Problems... but Hulk ain't one of them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11065.html?thread=23492409)  
> Title caused by watching the ["99 Problems"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsfActafojc) Avenger video on youtube one too many times...

“Stark! Report!” Tony’s ears were ringing all the way down once the explosion ripped through the lab, it took a minute but once Steve’s call made it down to him, it finally calmed enough to hear the words.

“I’m okay,” Tony called back, wincing when he pushed himself off his arc while taking stock of himself. Everything in his chest and knees hurt from landing on his front but the worst was the sudden stabbing throb in his leg and ankle. “I think I broke my ankle,” he mumbled more to himself, habit from informing JARVIS of the situation, than anyone really. “Bruce, you okay?”

Bruce’s shoulders jerked painfully, the snapping sound made Tony wince and try to get on his feet. He was pinned. “Run,” was growled softly, far too low to be human as Bruce pushed off, trying to get away while Tony sat there fascinated at the green covering his body.

“Bruce, I can’t, I’m pinned,” he called steadily, wincing as Bruce’s shifting form slammed into nearby objects as he tried to get away from him. “I need help,” he tried to wedge a bit of debris under the pipe, even with adrenaline and pain it just wasn’t enough to lift it off his ankle. Even then he doubted he could get a few feet without falling. Tony jolted up at the roar, some primal urge to flee finally kicking in when suddenly the green beast turned to look at him. Tony gulped when he saw those eyes. Ladies and gentlemen, Bruce Banner has left the building…

“Hey, big guy, Hulk right? Can you give me a hand? I’m stuck, it hurts,” Tony sat up, moving his leg and earning a growl until he clutched at his no doubt bruising ankle.

“Hurt,” was growled, probably too close for anyone’s comfort but Tony smiled painfully when the green giant stepped closer.

“Yeah, hurt. Help?” Tony tried as hard as he could to lift the pipe, to show him what he meant but ended up shifting the pipe and screaming when it slammed down fully onto his wounded ankle. Hulk roared and flung a hand out, Tony winced as the pipe was suddenly GONE and so was anything remotely close to him. “Uh, thanks big guy.” Tony smiled, Hulk grunted and smiled back while shifting to look him over. “Can I get a hand up?” Tony reached out to hold a hand to him, smiling when Hulk snorted at hit softly before a way too big hand reached out to grip his arm instead and lift him up so that he was more or less standing upright. “Thanks.”

Hulk smiled again before letting go, Tony’s weight settled on his bad ankle and he whined and stumbled, Hulk stepped back when Tony grabbed at his him to settle against his much larger and a lot more stable body to keep his weight off his leg. Tony went ramrod stiff when Hulk suddenly grabbed him around the middle with one green hand and lifted him up like he was a doll. “Hurt?”

Tony blinked, “No, you’re not hurting me.” Hulk smiled then looked around. “Uh, can you take us up there?” Hulk grunted as Tony looked and pointed up to the gaping hole above them. “We’re supposed to be up there with the others but we fell down here.”

Hulk nodded and Tony ended up clutching at the fist holding him when Hulk suddenly jumped toward the hole. He shielded his face as Hulk roared when the hole wasn’t actually big enough for him to make it through without hurting Tony before a kick fixed that problem. “Whoa! No, put them away, we’re cool!” Tony yelled over Hulk roaring at the small army of agents now pointing high powered weapons at the green giant. “We’re okay, he helped me. Nothing’s wrong.”

That didn’t keep Hulk from growling at the men now looking more scared to put their weapons down now that they’ve seen the monster than what might happen if someone got trigger happy. “Isn’t that right Hulk? You’re being good, you helped. Now if these idiots would be good and put the guns away it would help too wouldn’t it?”

Hulk blinked and turned toward Tony looking as if he’s stunned, “Hulk good?”

“Yep, very good. You were nice and helped me and we’re all calm aren’t we? Tell them. If they put the weapons away Hulk will be a nice and calm, right?”

Hulk snorted and grumbled, “Hulk nice… be good, no smash puny men.”

Tony was beaming, “See? 99 problems but Hulk ain’t one of them. Now, can we get back to the main problem? Loki’s trying to crash the carrier. Well? Come on, let’s go!” Tony shooed the stunned men off while Hulk started shrinking.

“What happened?” Bruce grumbled while rubbing his head.

“We’ve been attacked, Hulk helped. We’re cool. Told you he wasn’t a bad guy, just misunderstood,” Bruce blinked at him like a lost child as he patted his head. “Now, go get dressed while I save the day, again.”

Bruce was still blinking while Tony rushed for his suit.


End file.
